Heated Competition
by ADAl44T-KB-O
Summary: Megatron had been filling Starscream's megacycles with nothing but grunt work since he had returned to the Decepticon ranks. The seeker, more than irritated with the situation, finally finds a way to stick it to his 'One True Master' in the most pleasurable of ways, by taking a bot they have both been after for vorns. MA Starscream/Soundwave. PWP One-shot. Explicit Sticky. DL? DR!


**So, this is a gift fic for NSFWshark on Tumblr, who brought it to my attention that there is a lack of sub Soundwave fics, and I have tried my best to rectify that wrong. However, I don't know how successful my attempt has been since I myself have always thought of SW as a dom. I'm trying to expand my writing repertoire though, and this was definitely a challenge for me. Reviews and critiques, good or bad, are most welcome. Please be honest. I know it's only a PWP, but I'm always working on characterization, and every little bit of info counts.**

**WARNING-**MA. This is just a PWP one-shot of explicit sticky smut. If that's not your thing, get out now. Soundwave/Starscream

* * *

><p><strong>Heated Competition<strong>

* * *

><p>Heeled thrusters clanked loudly against the dark metal floors of the Nemesis as the irate seeker stomped by numerous drones on his way to the officer's deck. Despite his newfound unwavering loyalty since his return to the Decepticons, Megatron still felt the need to demean and punish by forcing him to perform one mundane task after another. This solarcycle had been no different, his time having consisted of organizing the data pads in the library vault. After stellarcycles of them being thrown inside with no distinguishable order, the task had been longer and more arduous than Starscream had ever imagined.<p>

"Get out of the way!" he screeched, his arm lashing out in a blur as it struck the drone currently obscuring the front of the lift, and effectively hindering his progress with its pointless loitering, upside the helm. It flew into the opposite wall and crashed to the floor where it immediately abased itself, but he dismissed it irrelevantly just as quickly as he had struck it, instead striding forward into the lift and savagely jabbing at the scanner to take him up six floors. "After all I did to bring him the Omega Keys and still he treats me like I am inferior," Starscream growled to the empty compartment.

His wings were hitched high up readily indicating his current agitation because he didn't care to put on a façade to hide it at the moment. His optics were alight, his claws flexed repeatedly, and more than anything he just wanted to find the damn medic so he could frag him into a wall, but of course, Megatron had required him to give a detailed report of his work to Soundwave. One more thing to treat him like an invalid and annoy him even further with the pointlessness of it all.

Finally in front of the spy's door he ignored the panel that could be used to ping the quarters' resident and instead slammed his fist against the metal harshly. "Soundwave!" he barked out knowing the spy would hear him. He waited impatiently and as soon as the door slid out of the way he threw his servo up effectively shoving Soundwave back as he stomped inside with the harsh words, "Let's get this done," projecting into the room.

The seeker had been in Soundwave's quarters a few times before so the profound lack of personal objects didn't bother him as it had that first time, his optics roaming over the room in a quick survey before finally ending upon the energon cabinet. He made his way over promptly, pouring himself a cube that he took with him as he sat down on the couch with a wave of the servo directing Soundwave to begin, heedless of the fact that these were not his own quarters.

Starscream sipped his energon while he stared at the spy allowing his processor to focus on Knockout's cherry red form. A few cycles into his thoughts though he realized that Soundwave had failed to do anything. "Well?" he snarked, irritated that this was taking so long already.

"Starscream! Give a full and complete report of your progress in the library vault to Soundwave," came Megatron's deep rumble from the silent bot's speakers. "Starscream! Give report to Soundwave," he edited and repeated in emphasis.

"Fine… " he gritted out displeased that Soundwave wanted him to talk because that meant this was going to take slagging forever. "The data pads were strewn about like no bot has ever even been in that room before, and I was ordered to catalog and organize them as if I am a mindless drone. The files begin at… " and it all just kept going.

He continued his report making sure to voice his grievances whenever he could but his mind flowed back to Knockout's sinful curves. The medic wasn't better looking than him. Perfect stream-lined, aerial frame, bold color scheme, long, lithe appendages, no definitely not better looking than the seeker, but hot enough for Starscream's high standards. Normally he wouldn't frag a ground pounder, but the pickings were slim on the Nemesis and consequently he had had to make do recently.

Altogether, the medic had turned out to be a better frag than he had hoped for. Knowing a great deal about Cybertronian anatomy, and in this case seeker anatomy, had helped him spin Starscream's cogs delightfully. He stroked those precise digits along the flier's pliable wings so expertly for a moment Starscream had actually forgot it was a grounder and not one of his brethren. The vividness of that memory caused his array to hum with electricity, interface protocols jump starting as heat shot through him.

_Oh, if only, _he thought miserably. Megatron was trying to irritate him, their long history of competition, snark, and constant bickering fueling the fire even more now that the tyrant felt like he had finally won. While Starscream wasn't going to revert back to his previous treacherous behavior, he needed to do something to stick it to his 'One True Master', something that would really grind his gears.

The heat from his array was relentless, his speech barely remained steady, and he couldn't wait to be through with this report. Soundwave was just sitting there recording every word and probably doing a bunch of other computations at the same time. And that… was when the perfect plan hit him.

Soundwave.

The silent mech had been a source of competition between him and Megatron for vorns, both of them having wanted to frag him senseless and neither of them receiving any form of recognition on their advances. To his knowledge neither of them had outright propositioned the spy, mostly coy flirting and suggestion, but he hadn't reciprocated in the slightest. He almost couldn't fathom the sight of the warlord's faceplates upon learning that Starscream had taken his prized third-in-command first, but a warped sense of deviousness and well-deserved satisfaction overcame him nonetheless.

Despite the supposed lack of interest from the other on all prior occasions, Starscream figured maybe he had just been too subtle. Soundwave wasn't the best at picking up on social cues, and the seeker honestly couldn't believe that anybot didn't want his deliciously tempting frame. _And now seems like a good time._

He finished his report in record time and then sat up straighter, consciously showing off his lithe frame and fanning out his wings in a lewd display. He let his excited EM field move outward until it slid up against Soundwave's neutral one, which was suppressed tightly around him. Starscream leaned forward and asked in a sultry tone drawing out the syllables, "Is that satisfactory for you, Soundwave?"

A very minute and abrupt flicker of curiosity shuddered through the spy's field after having noticed the change in Starscream's behavior. He immediately became more guarded as he had yet to ascertain the nature of the flier's new motives. He gave one curt nod to indicate his acceptance of the report, and then waited for the other mech's next move, which would hopefully be a departure.

"Soundwave, what would you think if I told you that Megatron was interested in you, physically?" he asked not bothering to hide the growing arousal in his field.

Soundwave couldn't help the small tremor that ran through his frame at the suggestion, and if Starscream's growing smirk was any indication, he hadn't missed it. Despite the fact that many bots were interested in him none had ever bothered to ask him directly, most being afraid of him in some form or another. He had been open to such encounters since his first time, easily coming to the conclusion that the sensations were quite pleasant and that more did not seem like a bad thing. He had always been too shy to ask for such things himself though and had therefore gone without an interfacing experience since the war had started.

It wasn't only the pleasure of overloading that he had enjoyed, but the escape from the constant stream of information as well. His breed thrived on information, yearned for it in such a way that had made his job as communications specialist and intelligence expert for the Decepticons so desirable. Unfortunately though, he couldn't turn it off, couldn't escape the constant noise that was the thoughts he heard from his telepathy, the information that came through on the bandwidth, and the data that flowed through his uplink with the Nemesis.

All of it bombarded him solarcycle in and solarcycle out that he had wished many a times to receive some peace inside his own helm. He remembered vividly what it had felt like during an interfacing session so long ago, silence, blessed silence. It had been the one and only time his processor had quieted, the stream of data overshadowed by everything else. No thoughts, no calculations, every choice happening by instinct alone and truly, it had been wonderful.

"Thinking to yourself? About what I wonder?" There was silence between them as he had assumed there would be so he continued on after a few nanoklicks, "Hmm, fine. Don't share, but I hope you don't mind if I do? Soundwave, what would you think if I told you that I was interested in you?" and the reaction he received was worth all the scrap that Megatron had given him since returning and more.

He didn't know what to think at this point just having learned that both of his commanding officers, two mechs he had always found to be attractive, wanted to interface with him, which somehow he had missed, possibly for vorns. It didn't take longer than a single nanoklick for his EM field to smolder with desire that he couldn't control, his frame already starting to heat up, and his embarrassment flaring just as rapidly when his cooling fans clicked on. Starscream laughed low in his intake, obviously amused by this reaction, so he turned his helm downward, not wanting the flier to stare at him even with his visor in place.

"I never would have taken you for a shy one. Tell me, Soundwave," he said, rising from his own chair to move closer to the other mech, servos taking up residence on the chair arms as he lent forward to place their faceplates several feet apart. "When was the last time you got any attention?" and he ran one claw tip slowly down the chestplate where Laserbeak usually rested. He found a star date printed on the visor and cringed at how long the mech had gone without interfacing. "That long?" he replied with distaste. "Well no wonder you drag around so much static," and the spy's own frame emphasized his words with a small bolt that connected his digit tip to the warm plating as he moved it away.

Starscream moved even closer, most of his frame being supported by his forearms, and his lip plates were only a foot away from the other's left audio. "Now we all know how important you are to the Decepticon cause, Soundwave. I think a bit of stress relief is in order, to make sure you are functioning to the best of your ability of course. Wouldn't you agree?" and he slid his glossa up a thin plate that created one of the spires of the spy's crowned helm.

The spy shuddered, his EM field registering a momentary chord of pleasure, as his helm turned so he could see the seeker, and he gave one quick nod before turning away timidly once again. "Perfect," he purred into the audio before yanking Soundwave out of the chair by his thin arm plate. Starscream practically dragged him into the berthroom and then shoved him down onto the berth, where the seeker immediately fell upon him ravenously.

There was a flurry of movement and a slurry of sensations that were almost overwhelming as the seeker seemed to touch every part of his frame at once. Gleaming chestplates rubbed together, pelvic armor clashed loudly when Starscream bucked into him, and servos dipped into seams trying to find delicate inner circuitry. He let out a surprised chirp as a sharp claw dragged down an inner circuit board causing an entire area of his processor to light up in appreciation. Soundwave couldn't help his quiet moan of pleasure, an entirely electronic sound that reverberated throughout the room as a low bass.

Starscream's smirk was out in full force, his own pride and vanity swelling as he ripped each sound out of the normally stoic mech. "I thought I would be getting some noise out of you this night, but not quite so soon," and the tone was just as condescending as it was amused. He returned to his work, mouth and claws manipulating the plating as it grew hotter and hotter to the touch. His own frame was ablaze, his optics drinking in the sight of Soundwave writhing beneath him in pleasure.

As if that wasn't enough, the knowledge that he would have the spy before Megatron continued to percolate in the back of his processor. His own cooling fans twirled into action at the thought and he bit down on the collar plates that protected the underlying neck cables eliciting another moan from Soundwave. His denta clenched harder and harder until he finally felt the metal dent underneath the force. Starscream pulled back to survey his work and was pleased by the mark he had left; now everybot aboard the Nemesis would know he had taken the reticent spy, including Megatron.

Pulling his frame up had disconnected their lower bodies and his reverie was interrupted by the spy's long arms trying to pull him desperately back, an accompanying trill that sounded suspiciously like a whimper convincing him. He collapsed his pelvic armor into Soundwave's with a loud clank and started to roll his hips sluggishly, grinding the scorching metal together pleasantly. More of those deliciously electronic moans escaped the intelligence officer, and his crowned helm fell backwards as his back arched into each thrust.

Starscream maintained his perfectly teasing rhythm and transferred his weight to one servo so that he could explore the lithe frame splayed out before him more thoroughly. He worked his mouth over the spy's crown trailing oral fluid in wet, glistening lines, and his servo dipped into every seam it could find, scratching oscillators and inductors whenever he found them amongst the cabling. Soundwave's EM field was devolving, all higher processing power was leaving him in waves as lust consumed his processor and arousal permeated his field until there was nothing else left.

His processor grew blissfully cloudy and quiet, each sensation feeling more real than the last as Starscream thrust against his still closed panel. That deadly talon was still moving along his internal mechanisms, but it all felt so good he didn't even give it a second thought. Starscream's faceplates were the epitome of arrogance, he reveled in making Soundwave squirm and the spy tried desperately to calm himself down, their own competitive relationship making him not want to let the seeker win so easily. He lost that battle all too quickly though when a certain servo trailed across his tentacle housing and his most delicate sensors blazed to life. His backplates arched off the berth as a minor overload flitted through him, blissful electricity blazed through his circuits and exploded within his processor.

Not only did his breed thrive on information, but touch as well, and no other location was more sensitive than the entirety of his feelers and their housings. Being that he always needed to know the state of his surroundings, they had evolved to transmit every piece of tactile information they could.

"Seems I've found a sensitive spot," he said smugly and traced the housing again leaving a slight scratch on the metal. The sight of the TIC groaning and writhing beneath him caused Starscream to growl and rut harder against his partner. Although there was no face to view, he still followed every movement of the overwrought frame with his optics taking in every shiver and every jerk. When the other mech came down from his short high, the seeker replaced his previous rhythm with a burst of harsh, quick thrusts that had Soundwave crying out again. His valve cover slid back automatically as his hip paneling folded in upon itself, exposing his needy entrance and filling the room with the overwhelming scent of lubricant.

"Quite desperate, aren't you, Spy?" he asked so full of himself. Soundwave turned his helm away unable to look at the seeker; he wasn't used to so much attention and certainly not in this manner. "Don't worry, I'm going to give you what you want and after I wring every bit of pleasure out of your frame and you can't remember anything but my designation… I'll take my own pleasure." The spy hadn't even finished processing what was said when he heard a snick and Starscream plunged into him to the hilt. His valve burned as it stretched and shifted to accommodate the length now invading him.

Starscream gave the other mech only a few nanoklicks to adjust before he started ramming into him as hard as he could. He was going to take the spy hard and fast, make him overload several times before the night was over. Soundwave didn't seem to know what to do and the seeker doubted he would have been able to do anything in the moment even if he did know. The spy was coming undone, in fact he was already there, body smoldering, frame shaking, and vocoder releasing a constant stream of praise as he pounded into the tight, wet valve.

His long arms flung up to cling to the flier's lithe form and Soundwave buried his visor into the mech's neck cables wishing momentarily to bare his faceplates so he could suck on them. The temptation was threatening to overwhelm his logical programs so he instead focused on what was happening in his valve. He could feel that Starscream's spike had raised longitudinal edges that emitted electricity in bursts as they slid along his wall sensor clusters. He could also feel rings that caught on the edges of the plates that made up his valve walls and wondered what the spike actually looked like, probably as decorative and vainly beautiful as the rest of the seeker's frame.

It didn't matter though because the seeker crashed their frames together harshly, the spike split him apart, and it all felt so good. His mind was overcome, the crushing weight of need and pleasure and lust bearing down on him and smothering any sense of purpose beyond that of reaching his climax.

Thin digits grappled for purchase on his lower backplates and thighs tightened around him such that he knew another overload was coming for the TIC. Starscream pulled back without dislodging his still fully pressurized spike, hooked the spy's long limbs over his broad shoulder guards, and bent the spy in half. The angle was much sharper and he smirked in knowing before pulling all the way out and slamming inside again. Soundwave let out a series of high pitched clicks, his servos clenched the berth sheets tightly, and Starscream fragged him deeply as he overloaded around the thick spike.

A true overload this time, the building electricity finally spilled out of his already full circuits and streamed throughout his frame. Every circuit was caught up in the loop, switches were tripped and fusses popped as the charge flooded him until finally the entire wave made it to his processor. The data was unpackaged, coding directing his every feeling, and his mind was overtaken in pleasure, overwhelming, satisfying, perfect pleasure. His coding sent a signal to his lubricant tubules, causing the ion-rich, viscous fluid to flood his valve and increase the conductivity of the spike as more electrons could be transferred into him.

Soundwave's recognition returned slowly and instead of finding a satisfied partner in turn, the long spike was still plunging in and out of his slickened valve, the motion of Starscream's hips now a slow, undulating grind. His valve was more sensitive now, more conductive, and another overload would be along soon if they kept going. It was almost too much though, too much sensation and too much pleasure. His frame trembled and he fell back listlessly against the berth, partially ready for it to be over. 'Not over?' he printed on his visor in question.

Starscream couldn't help his smug laughter at the spy's naivety, it really was priceless. "Oh no, it's not over. Far from it in fact." He leaned forward until he could again whisper into Soundwave's audio, "I thought I already told you. It's not over until I've fragged you into dysfunction," and his partner whimpered again.

The seeker was a master at maintaining his composure even when in a moment such as this, but some part of him kept getting distracted by everything that was Soundwave. The sights, the smells, the feeling, all of it intoxicated him and he couldn't deny such a thing even to himself; by Primus did the spy look good splayed out before him, debauched by all appearances. The longer he stared, the more Soundwave recovered from his previous overload, and apparently he was intent on discovering the next because he even began to lift his hips to meet each slow thrust. The response caused Starscream to slow a little more, allowing the spy to move while he ground inward at the end of each stroke.

The tandem movements caused a renewal of sensation that surged through their lines and drove them closer to the inevitable. Overload was coming for both of them, but the sneaky flier was going to revel in his prize, and tease him of course, for as long as he possibly could. He let Soundwave come to the brink before pulling out unexpectedly and removing himself from the berth just to look at the spy, one servo lingering on his faceplates as if in contemplation. As if watching the TIC squirm, panel open, valve displayed obscenely, and frame splayed, beneath him hadn't been enough, an excellent idea had just occurred to him that would make his own overload all the sweeter.

Soundwave couldn't help himself, he had been so close, so close and the feeling had been ripped away in a wrenching tease. His servo slipped outward, reaching a smooth, flared hip plate and tugging almost desperately for his partner to return and finish the job. "I don't think so," he heard from above him. Soundwave's optics followed the agile frame as Starscream pulled himself free gently and knelt at the head of the berth. He was about to move when he paused at the next instruction. "Servos and knee joints now. And face the other direction." He titled his helm in obvious confusion, barely having a chance to start a recording of Knockout when he received an exasperated sigh and snarkily, "Just do it."

There was a great deal of hesitancy as he moved into the desired stance, but that quickly melted away when he understood that the seeker just wanted to change their position. A sharp claw moved up his thigh plate and over his aft before dipping into his slickened valve. Two digits moved along his internals and deadly or not, they were long and nimble, and they found every sensor cluster as if they had memorized his frame already. After a few more moments he expected the claw to be replaced, but he was surprised again when a glossa traced the rim of his valve. The high-pitched chirp returned as he pulled forward reflexively, disconnecting him from the wet appendage.

Laughter resounded at the reaction as Starscream rammed his digits inside, scratching roughly along the walls to which his partner screeched in both pain and pleasure. He grabbed the spy's hips with both servos and pulled him back against his faceplates. He didn't give Soundwave any time to realize what was happening before his mouth latched on and he sucked hard. The screeching renewed in full, Soundwave trying to pull away in vain from Starscream's strong grip; his servos had clamped down and they weren't letting go. He hadn't expected Soundwave to be a virgin when it came to this, but the surprise was pleasant nonetheless and he was going to make the most of it.

Too much, it was too much. Soundwave tried to pull away from the overwhelming situation but it was no use. Part of him was glad for that and the other part wasn't. Starscream's mouth worked against him sucking and nipping at his entrance while intermittently his glossa would delve inside to tease his inner sensors. Each movement caused a slight jarring within that sent waves of pleasure roiling through him. His hips had ceased trying to pull away and were now rocking against that expert mouth. His processor sent out a warning, the message of impending overload flashing up onto his HUD in the form of blurred text. The build had changed from slow to a consummate rush, his circuits almost full, and capacitors about to spill over as they ran out of space to store more charge. Almost, almost… and all the sensation stopped.

He trilled lowly at the loss and from the frustration, desperately rocking against nothing in an effort to bring the flier back. "Well, Soundwave. You seemed most reluctant when we first started. I can stop now if you li… "

"NO!" shouted Knockout from his speakers. He almost couldn't believe he would allow himself to sound so desperate, but he just wanted to overload and in reality, he was that desperate. The unbridled stream of information, which had been drowned so thoroughly away, was now clear and forceful in his mind. He wanted it gone but for a moment, for a night, and if being with Starscream like this could get him there then he was indeed ready to be that desperate.

Starscream's faceplates might have split if he smirked any harder, but he didn't really mind in that moment. He decided that was enough teasing for now, his glossa slipping inside to flick over a deep sensor as his naïve partner so frantically wanted. He explored the valve again, taking great care in alighting every sensor within reach with his skilled glossa, and allowing the spy's charge to build once again. This time he would overload and Starscream was not inclined to prevent that as his mouth latched on for one more strong suck. Soundwave's frame convulsed, the customary clicks that stood in place of groans sounding from him as he was taken by overload. He didn't let up, permitting the spy to writhe in place as his oral cavity was flooded with fresh lubricants.

His partner continued to shiver for a while longer and when his frame began to collapse against the berth, the flier released his grip and let him go. Starscream lounged against the helmboard of the berth and used the back of his servo to clean his lip plates of the sweet fluid waiting patiently for Soundwave to rouse. It took a while before the spy started to lift himself up and the seeker took the opportunity to slide two digits into him again. A new set of trills escaped his partner, but it seemed as though he was too sated and weak to jerk from the pressure in his abused valve. "Soundwave, have you had enough?" One tired nod was all he received and Starscream replied "Good," before grabbing the spy's hips and sinking the leaking valve down on himself.

Soundwave screeched from the unexpected impalement and the now raw feeling in his sensitive valve, his servos clenching the berth sheets as he turned his helm to look backwards at the seeker. Starscream was insatiable and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. The sound of the flier's smooth voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Well?" He honestly wasn't sure what the seeker was waiting for and took a lot longer than he would have liked to display a question mark on his visor.

Starscream gave him a look of exasperation, "Honestly Soundwave, for a bot as smart as yourself, you would think you would have learned something by now." And then the look changed to one of haughty satisfaction, "Of course it could be that I truly have fragged your processor out. I shall tell you then." A deadly talon slammed into his backplates, knocking him forward so that he had to catch himself on his own servos. The movement caused the spike within him to jar against his walls and elicit another groan. "I wish to watch your lovely aft as you ride me. Now move."

A wave a reticence rolled through him at being on display in such a manner, but he lifted his hips in an attempt nonetheless. When he brought them back down it was at an apparently incorrect angle and the spike bent a fraction. Starscream let out a small grunt, "Be careful and map out the dimensions of your own valve for Pit's sake!" Soundwave did as instructed, embarrassed by the entire situation and unaccustomed to not being superior at something. His drive to understand pushed back his exhaustion and satiation, data processing accelerating and schematics popping up on his HUD so he could see the spike inside himself.

He tried again lifting his hips up and forward and then rocking back slowly, and this time the spike's vertical ridge slid across his dorsal sensor cluster perfectly. Both he and Starscream groaned simultaneously, the first indication that the seeker was being affected by this as well. Soundwave felt a flicker in his pride and it reverberated through his field as a sheen of royal purple. He dropped his hips again, repeating the process, and received a similar result.

Starscream watched with unwavering attention as Soundwave began to frag himself senseless on the seeker's spike. His hips moved tirelessly and their interface arrays slammed together harshly creating a metallic cadence. Endless trills of pleasure escaped his partner as the glowing spike invaded him over and over. Starscream's field shimmered fiery red depicting his own arousal as he watched himself slide in and out of the slick valve, silvery lubricants dripping out to pool on his pelvic plating.

Soundwave screeched when an unexpectedly sharp thrust came from the previously immobile hips below. Good, it all felt so good as he moved and moved and moved, his previously sated state overwhelmed by the fact that he had something new to learn, comprehend, and perfect. Another brutal thrust from below and this time spike tip and ceiling node connected, so Soundwave held still allowing the stream of electricity and coding to pour into him. The seeker groaned loudly beneath him, forward praise to Soundwave's quickly acquired skills, and he ground downward more forcefully to pull more sounds of pleasure from the other mech.

As much as he enjoyed watching the spy move, Starscream couldn't take it any longer. He wrenched his partner backward causing the other's backplates to slam into his chestplates. He didn't even pay attention to the newfound strain on his wing joints, but instead hitched his pedes up on the berth, held Soundwave's hips steady, and pounded into him uncontrolled. Faster and harder, he moved and moved as the communications specialist had done before, his plating on fire from how much he wanted the other mech in that moment.

They slid across one another back and forth etching the evidence on this solarcycle into each other's once pristine plating. Soundwave's helm fell backwards until it lay beside his own, the constant electronic moaning directed at his audios. That sound tore at him so quickly and so abruptly that his overload caught him off guard. He let out a piercing screech as his hips continued to thrust upwards and his spike throbbed inside the well-used valve.

Hot, hot transfluid shot into him, the thick fluid filling him instantly and bathing his sensors in blissful heat. The overwhelming sensation of being so completely filled tripped him into his own intense overload, this one even stronger than those that had preceded it.

Starscream finally stopped thrusting as they both writhed through their climaxes, spike twitching and valve spasming, milking every drop of fluid out of him. Flecks of charged pink splattered across both their plating and gushed from the over-filled opening. Electricity sparked off their frames and jumped back and forth between them as it created a pleasure loop within their overwrought circuits.

Coming down, Soundwave's servos unclenched from the berth sheets, and then his whole frame went completely lax. At this point, Starscream was starting to feel his bruised wing joints and exclaimed in a static-laced voice, "You can get off me now," but the spy didn't even twitch. The seeker pulled his depressurizing spike out and shoved him to the side to see that he had been knocked offline by his last overload. Another amused and self-satisfied smirk enveloped his faceplates at the other's state.

_What to do now,_ he thought lazily, but before he could even put any real processor power into it, Megatron's voice came over the comm. link /Starscream, Soundwave. Report to the bridge immediately. / Starscream looked down with the perfect plan to break the news to Megatron about his little tryst already forming because Soundwave definitely wasn't reporting anywhere right now.

Deciding to have just a bit more fun with this situation, the seeker sent Soundwave a smug data package to online to: _Soundwave, Megatron has demanded our presence on the command deck. I think he will be fascinated to learn why his most trusted TIC won't be showing up._

And with that, he headed for the bridge all the evidence proudly displayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Primus, wtf did I just write again? That is the smuttiest smut I have ever written in my life!<strong>

**I've got so many stories to finish that I can't see myself continuing this even though part of me really wants to see Megatron's face.**


End file.
